


Alan? More Like Alien

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Sometimes, living with Alan is like living with a creature from another planet.





	Alan? More Like Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> Guava wanted fluffy fic about Makoto pretending that Alan is an alien, in order to cope with teaching Alan how to do everyday things. Here it is!

“I am unable to eat with these useless twigs.”

Alan threw his chopsticks down onto the table and folded his arms; lips pouting. Makoto had to admit it looked very cute when Alan did this, even though he was behaving as if he were about five. Kanon could throw a stellar tantrum when she was a child but she’d been a complete amateur next to Alan.

“You can do it. Even little children can do it. Here, like I showed you.” Makoto tried to help Alan hold them, gently moving his friend’s fingers into the correct place.

“They are making my fingers hurt. I want a …” Alan’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of the right word, “ _spoon_.”

“You can’t eat everything with a spoon. You have to learn to use chopsticks at some point. I’ll help you.”

There were many things that Makoto himself couldn’t do or understand now that he was back on earth. He couldn’t read very well, for instance, because he hadn’t been to school the whole time he was in Ganma World. Takeru had had to show Makoto how to use a washing machine. But there was so much that was so simple to a human, yet Alan had little to no concept of it. Being around him was almost like spending time with an alien that had never been to earth before and knew nothing about human life.

Makoto almost liked that idea. It might be a bit less frustrating than dealing with Alan’s stubbornness. In his head, he began making up a little story.

_The brave astronaut Makoto had just returned from a ten-year voyage to a distant planet. He had brought his friend, Alan the Alien, with him. Alan found earth a very strange place. He didn’t know how to eat anything other than takoyaki, which was the only food that existed on his planet. Makoto was trying to show him how to eat properly, but it was difficult for Alan to hold chopsticks in his tentacles, and now he was getting frustrated …_

With Makoto guiding Alan’s hands the whole time, Alan managed to pick up a few mouthfuls of rice and fish before throwing down his chopsticks and repeating his demand for a spoon. Makoto didn’t have the energy to argue. He knew you could get special chopsticks for children that came with a little support grip thing to help them hold their fingers the right way. He would have to go out tomorrow with Alan and buy a pair of these.

***

Alan just about knew how to wash himself, but Makoto had to supervise him for teeth brushing. Now that Makoto had taught him not to scrub too hard so he wouldn’t make his gums bleed, Alan seemed to have picked it up fairly quickly (or at least quicker than eating.) He had his own little green toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. He was very proud of them.

“You can finish now,” said Makoto, after Alan had spent about five minutes brushing his teeth. “I think you’ve covered everywhere. You’re not supposed to do it for that long.”

“I want my toothbrush.” Alan held it close against his chest and glared at Makoto.

“You can’t keep brushing your teeth. You will hurt your mouth. No one else is going to use your toothbrush. Just put it back.”

“No. I will take it to bed with me. It is too valuable to leave here.”

Makoto sighed. Some battles were just not worth fighting. At least Alan would have fresh breath. He’d had a bath earlier, so as long as he’d washed his face and hands he should be fine – oh. Better do something about that runny nose.

“You really need to wipe your nose,” said Makoto. He reached for a tissue and gave it to Alan, “Here.”

Alan blinked at the tissue for a moment or two, then tossed it casually onto the floor. “What is this? I have no need for it.”

“ _Don’t_ throw things on the floor like that. If you need to throw something away, put it in the bin.” Makoto bent down to pick up the tissue, “Your nose is running. You need to wipe it. Like this.” He demonstrated by wiping the tissue underneath his own nose; then he tossed it into the garbage and took a fresh one for Alan.

Alan instantly put a hand up to his face and felt about. “My nose has not gone anywhere.”

“I mean your nose is snotty. There is stuff coming out of it. You need to wipe it. Like I showed you.”

Carelessly, Alan swiped the tissue around his nose. Not only had he not cleaned anything _off_ , he’d smeared it all over his face. Makoto grimaced. He had to take yet another clean tissue and wipe Alan’s nose for him, because while it was important that Alan learn to do things for himself, it would also be nice to actually make it to bed before three o’clock in the morning.

“Now wash your face again,” said Makoto.

“I have already washed my face.”

“Yes, but now it’s all dirty.”

Alan ran the tap and splashed his face, also managing to spray water all across the sink and over Makoto.

_Alan the Alien had a slimy nose. On his home planet, this wasn’t a problem, because all the aliens were slimy. But now that he lived on earth, he had to wipe his nose so people didn’t think him totally disgusting. This was a little tricky for him, but Makoto showed Alan what to do; and Alan learned how to get a tissue and wipe his nose properly._

***

Kanon had a much higher level of patience than Makoto usually did. She had spent more than an hour teaching Alan how to fold his futon and air it out correctly. Narita and Shibuya joined in, and they cheered and clapped when Alan got it right. Alan had smiled, as dazzling and warm as the sun. Makoto tried to be cheerful and encouraging when showing Alan how to do things, but sometimes Alan made this very, very difficult.

“Look, Makoto.” Alan tossed a handful of clothes pegs into the air and twirled around, dancing under the falling pegs like a shower of colourful rain. “These are very interesting objects.”

“They’re clothes pegs. They are there for you to put clothes onto the washing line. Come on, Alan. I’ve showed you this before,” said Makoto.

Alan wasn’t listening. He was too busy trying to work out how many pegs he could clip together in a long line from end to end.

Makoto thought it might be best to start small. If Alan couldn’t hang out clothes, he could at least hold them up whilst Makoto pinned them onto the line. And if Alan couldn’t do _that_ without letting things drag on the ground, so they needed washing again, he could hold the laundry basket.

_Alan had never seen earth before he travelled there with Makoto. Everything was new and exciting to him. Even something as simple as a clothes peg held wonder for Alan and brought him joy; because it was so very different from anything that existed in the world Alan knew. Makoto understood this. He, too, had been a stranger on Alan’s planet once, and had to get used to a place so unfamiliar to him that sometimes Makoto didn’t know how he could survive another day …_

“Makoto?”

“Yeah?” Makoto realised he’d been a million miles away. Alan was looking at him with concern, “I’m all right. Could you give me some more pegs, please?”

_Makoto did know how Alan felt. It wasn’t always easy living with Alan; but when someone went to a place that was new to them, whether it was a new town or a new planet, they usually had a hard time adjusting. Once Alan had settled into his home on earth and felt more comfortable, he would find everyday life much easier. He had made a lot of progress already. He could bathe himself now, and brush his teeth, and fold a futon, and –_

“They are right there,” said Alan.

He’d pinned every single clothes peg in a trail across the washing line, without any clothes for them to hold in place. Of course he had.

***

Makoto sat in the park with Alan, eating takoyaki together on their favourite bench. Alan still missed Fumi-baa desperately. He’d spent more than one night crying in Makoto’s arms; Makoto hugging him while Alan clung as tightly as if he thought he could grip onto Makoto hard enough that death could never wrench him free.

You didn’t need chopsticks to eat takoyaki. Alan happily dug into the box, munching and slurping and licking his fingers.

“Now you have to wash your hands,” said Makoto, and offered Alan a wet wipe. He’d started to carry them just in case Alan spilled something or made a mess when they were out. It just made life easier.

Alan cleaned his fingers and then reached to intertwine them with Makoto’s. The two of them sat there, staring up into the sky. Makoto briefly wondered what it would be like if he could really fly up there, if he were a real astronaut.

“The sky is so blue,” Alan said. “I will never forget the first day I saw it.”

Makoto understood that. He still remembered leaving Ganma World for the first time in ten years; the bright, brilliant sunlight that hit him and then the endless expanse of clear sky. He’d been terrified at the time but the memory felt like a pleasant one now, a comforting blanket to wrap around himself and Alan as they sat here.

There was no one much around other than Harumi over at her takoyaki cart, and she was cooking the fried octopus balls, not paying much attention to anything else. Makoto felt comfortable to lean against Alan’s shoulder and put an arm around him.

_Alan the Alien might be a giant slimy tentacled extraterrestrial, who couldn’t hold a pair of chopsticks or wipe his nose, but Makoto the astronaut didn’t mind even a little bit._

_Alan the Alien touched his lips against Makoto’s._


End file.
